


A Story in 42 words

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something a little bit different<br/>hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story in 42 words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 42 word challenge at Tea & Swiss Roll

captured - bound -tortured  
stiff – sore – hurt – aching – battered – bloody – bruised – damaged - abused  
voices – shots - release  
Rescued.  
exhausted – knackered - weary – fatigued – haggard – shattered – drained – limp - done-in - spent  
Healing.  
lucky – fortunate – blessed – favoured - thankful – grateful – pleased - relieved  
Alive.  
held, warmed, comforted, cherished, loved  
Bodie.


End file.
